


I needed to tell you before you were gone...

by ConstantlyConfusedFangirl



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Admissions of Love, Chaos, Death but like not really, Entrapdak!, F/M, I kinda just wanted to finish, Kinda crack fic?, Sweet, horde prime is a Jerk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-05
Updated: 2019-12-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 18:20:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21682912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ConstantlyConfusedFangirl/pseuds/ConstantlyConfusedFangirl
Summary: Horde Prime captures Entrapta, Hordak is'nt happy.
Relationships: Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 34





	I needed to tell you before you were gone...

The knife's tip drove into Entraptas neck and she flinched, the cold metal pressed much too close against her neck. Horde Prime stood above holding her hair to keep her from freeing herself. The tears rose to her eyes and she felt them slide down her face to meet the blood droplets collecting on her shirt. Hordaks growl filled the ship, his face wild with aggression and anger. Horde Primes maniacal laughter filled the sanctum, “well little brother, what an interesting creature you've discovered! Seems you become attached though… guess we'll have to kill it and all will be remedied.” his mocking tone hanging in the air. Hordak held back a snarl as Entrapta let out a whimper of pain. “She’s not an IT, her name is Entrapta. She could be an asset to the empire, she is a magnificent scientist.” He spoke with all the respect and civility he could muster toward the person he hated most in this world, practically begging. Horde Prime glanced down and quickly assessed the tiny princess, and for a moment Hordak heart swelled with hope “she is weak, she will only burden the empire and is going to be just another useless soul if I allow her to live.” with that he drove the dagger into her side and she gasped, falling to the ground and curled up. Hordak pounced, he was on top of Horde Prime before he could react, clawing his face and pinning him down every once of him fueled by rage, for hurting the women he….. Luvd, he would admit it. she was dying and he wouldn't lose her completely without at least accepting he loved her. He tore into Prime, his powerful claws fueled by anger. Hordak knew that Prime was desperately fighting back, but it couldn't match the pure rage that pushed Hordak on, as Prime sank his claws into Hordak, he didn't feel it, he just fought until Prime was a bloody mess on the ground. He shoved prime into the wall and stood up, victory pulsing through him until he remembered. He took the few needed steps over and fell next to Entrapta. He held her close, her breathing slow, ragged. “Please…” he begged to no one in particular “Please, Entrapta don’t die…” She opened her eyes slightly and recognized Hordak “Hordak i..I don’t want to die, but I think the data pointing to unavoidable at this point.” Hordak felt a strange feeling on his face and realized they were tears, tears that appeared exactly the same as any etherians. Entrapta looked up in fascination, even dying those magenta eyes could shine so brightly. She brushed his tears aside and whispered a small but sincere “I love you.” Hordak’s heart stopped, then started again at rapid speed and he felt himself replying “I love you too.” with her last breaths Hordak bent down and kissed her lips gently, full of thank yous, love, friendship, adoration and a goodbye...as she gave her last breath to him in a kiss, then her head slumped to the side and Hordak let out a sob that cracked. He glanced over at Prime and felt rage course through his body, he had caused this and was still breathing, still alive. But Hordak would not leave Entraptas still warm body for vengeance, he would stay here for as long as he could, letting the grief course through him. Hordak placed his head on Entrapta’s chest, remembering all the amazing moments with her, every discovery, every laugh, every motivation. As a tear rolled down his face he suddenly felt a small… breath on his cheek. His eyes widened in shock and he knew he must have imagined it, but then he could feel her chest rise and fall, small but sturdy breath escaping her. He sat up and watched as her whole body glowed, a faint purple light surrounding her. To Hordaks shock, her wounds begin to heal, patching themselves back together like the repairing robots that they had created so long ago. She floated about 6 feet into the air and her eyes opened, seemingly focusing on nothing and glowing white. Hordak stepped forward to touch her but with a blinding light, she was seemingly rapidly, engulfed in her hair and Hordak stepped back. The lights faded and Entrapta floated down in a beautiful dress, Fishtail hem and of course purple with some magenta highlights and strangely sparkly combat workers boots. Hair braided loosely and strewn with flowers. She landed unsteadily next to him and almost fell down, he caught her in his arms and picked her up, cradling her close. “How..I-i.. what!?” he sputtered and Entrapta giggled wholeheartedly and kissed him on the cheek. “I guess this is one of those things that Science can’t explain… well! Can’t say I mind the outcome!” Hordak was out of energy to deal with such things and was just glad Entrapta was alright. She-ra FINALLY burst into the room and stared confused at hordak and Entrapta hugging in the middle of the room, Prime unconscious in the corner. Hordak knew there would be a lot of explaining later, but for now? For now he was just happy to have Entrapta.


End file.
